


Flower Lullabies

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: The reader can't sleep so they ask Castiel to tell them a story.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Flower Lullabies

Pairing: Castiel and Reader 

Author: khorybannefin

Word Count: 1101 

Summary: Reader has trouble falling asleep so asks Cas to tell a story 

Warnings: comfort/cuddle fluff 

You'd always struggled with insomnia, even in your teens. Becoming a Hunter hadn't helped, what with the odd hours researching, bad motel beds, and nightmare inducing monsters. You'd hoped being back home in the bunker would let you relax enough to let go, but it hadn't. It was already three in the morning. You'd been watching the most relaxing and comforting things you could think of on Netflix and were just getting to the point of frustrated tears. When Castiel passed the doorway you flagged him down. 

"Hey Cas?" 

"Yes Y/N?" His head appeared around the doorway. 

"Are you busy?"

"I'm not specifically occupied, no. Since you were using the television I was planning to browse the internet until morning on the laptop in the library. Did you need something?" 

"Well, yeah, kinda," you ran your hand awkwardly through your hair. "I'm trying to relax and I can't seem to get there. Would you keep me company for awhile?" 

Castiel came in and sat next to you on the couch. He was stiff, as he usually was when he first sat. Very straight, feet flat on the floor, and hands on his knees. 

"If you'd like I can..." he made a motion with his fingers and you gave a half smile. 

"Thank you but no. I never feel like I really rest when you knock me out. Just stay with me ok? Here, have the remote. You can watch whatever you want." 

Castiel always seemed to take a bit before he really relaxed, but he definitely did it faster around you than the boys. Maybe it was because you didn't feel like contact was a bad thing. Sometimes Sam and Dean acted like they were allergic to hugs. Cas, however, wouldn't initiate contact but seemed to enjoy it when it happened. So you had absolutely no hesitation or reservation about wrapping your arms around him and snuggling your face into his chest. 

His arm seemed to go around you almost on its own. He was scrolling through the menus on the screen while his fingers found a lock of your hair and just started stroking it over and over, letting the strands fall before picking them back up to do it all over again. You sighed, the little gesture already lulling you. 

"Cas?" Your voice was soft. 

"Yes Y/N?" He answered quietly. 

"Tell me about the first flower?" 

Cas sighed, and smiled with a sweet wonder. There was a shine to his eyes that you never remembered seeing before. He was so beautiful in that moment. He looked off into the distance. 

"The first flower was a rose." He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, as though smelling the memory. For all you knew he was. "The first thing Father spoke into existence was light, and he was in love with it. He watched days and nights pass for millennia with the same joy and pride as he had the very first. Then he created the heavens and the earth. The heavens were easy to populate. He'd created us, but at the time our only purpose was to sing in praise of him, and we gloried in this mission. As Father began to fill the earth with plants and creatures we sang the praises of those things as well.

'Then Father began to create something new. The stem was a very dark green and shiny. There grew on it small barbs that grew into large barbs very quickly. They were a sort of yellow green and reminded me very much of a cats claws, which he had just created earlier that day. A branching stem grew five serrated leaves. And then something happened at the top. A ball began to form, like a bulge of stem. It was dark at first, but as it grew the green began to split and show a pale yellow between the cracks. The yellow grew and pushed and darkened until it was a good four inches tall. Father told us to be patient and we waited, all of us, watching intently. When the yellow began to expand outward we were mesmerized. Pieces, like heart shaped leaves, unwound and revealed more underneath. As the interior petals, for that's what Father called them, opened we could see the colors changing. From the golden yellow of the outside into a soft peach, to a bright orange, into a pink, and finally into a deep color that we chose to name after the thing itself. Rose. Rose pink. It opened and there was an entire sunset in a single blossom. Father loved them so much he created them twice. 

"It wasn't just the look of the colors either. The petals were delicately veined, not like leaves but more like an insects wings. The smell! The smell was almost overpowering. Large waxy blossoms, like magnolias, have a heavy scent. The rose has a smell that hits you just as hard but from a much smaller source. And the petals were softer than anything in creation. Father hadn't yet created human babies so we could not compare it to the skin of a newborn. But no thick silky fur of any creature was as soft as the petals of that first rose. 

'The best part for me was when the first rose attracted the first bee. Even to this day, even when I could not remember myself, who or what I was, I remembered the rose and the bees. I would find them and sit near them. Smell the roses and watch the bees. It always brought me a peace and joy that I could never explain." 

Cas sighed again, that beautiful smile on his face. He looked down at you, fingers still playing in your hair. You were unconscious. Your arms were around his waist and your head was nuzzled into his side, your breathing steady and deep. He smiled again, just for you, with a fondness born of more than one night like this. He pulled the throw off the back of the couch and tucked it around you. He settled back and chose a show titled Nurse Jackie. He knew you would probably be out like that for a few hours. It was all right. He didn't sleep. He was an angel with nothing if not time. There were many worse things in the world than being cuddled by a sleeping human you cared for. So many.


End file.
